Tango In Venice
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: Back in his adult body, Reborn meets a gorgeous redhead in Italy. Violet Potter was just trying to have a much needed vacation after the war, she never expected a smooth talking hit man to work his way into her heart- and her bed. FemHarry, slightly AU, and ooc. Rated M for a reason. Some slight HP/BW
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I make no money from this story.

 **WARNING: Explicit content. Fem! Harry. Bad language, slightly AU, and some OOC behavior.** **Sexual humor, and innuendo.**

Chapter 1

Violet Potter was finally free. At the age of Twenty two, she had her whole life ahead of her. The Second Blood War had been just that- bloody. From the very first casualty (poor, sweet Cedric) to the last few (Fred, Remus, Tonks) Voldemort had tried to rip her heart out. He had almost succeded, but she hadn't fought her entire life just to let him win by destroying her. She had picked up the pieces, and carried on like she always had. Her major problem now, was all the expectations that had fallen on her since the war ended.

She wasn't sure _why_ everyone thought they had a right to a say in what she did, but she was officially _over_ all of Magical Britain's bullshite. What was that saying? Opinions are like assholes - everybody has one, and some stink worse than others. She didn't mean to be crude, but that seemed particularly appropos at the moment. Violet had had enough of 'well meaning' people telling her she should become an Auror, or marry Ron ( _I know, right?)_. She would rather become the world's first Pagan nun! She used to want to be an Auror, back when she was still stupidly naive, but that ship had sailed long ago.

Surprisingly, it was Draco who had set her straight. They had become friends during their Sixth Year, after he refused to be marked. His exact words were; "I may be a bigot, but I'm not crazy!" Anyway, they were having tea at Number 12, when Draco said; "You realise that you have more money than God, right? You can go anywhere, and do anything. So can I for that matter. Why are we still _here_?"

This was actually a really good point. The only thing currently keeping her in the country was Teddy, and her few friends. She had grown apart from Ron and Hermione in the last two years, but she was still close to Neville and Luna. Neville had just married Hannah Abbott, and Luna was God knows where, looking for God knows what. Her last letter had mentioned Rolf Scamander- and wasn't that a match made in Heaven? Teddy lived with Andromeda, and she saw him every weekend. Andy had been encouraging her to get out and do something. "Find a hot man, and get fucked senseless, Violet! You deserve it!" So she probably wouldn't mind if she left to travel for awhile.

Draco would actually be the best companion for this adventure. He had a hilariously sarcastic sense of humor, and was delightfully catty. The only problem would be if they were attracted to the same men, but what was life without a little competition? "Let's do it, Dray. Let's travel First Class, stay in ridiculously expensive hotels, and shop till we drop!" Violet exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Is there any other way to travel?" Draco asked, genuinely curious. They decided to tour around Italy, stopping in Paris first to do some shopping. After Paris, they stopped in Milan for more shopping (she had fully embraced her girly side and her wealth after putting up with so little for so long) and visited Vatican City. Violet was sort of a history buff, and Italy was a great place to experience that. They had decided to keep this trip mostly muggle, to avoid being recognised. They had visited the Coliseum in Rome, and many other sites and museums. Violet was excited to go to Venice the next day, it always seemed like such a romantic city. They made their way into the hotel, exhausted after a day spent walking in the sunshine. Violet was so relaxed, she never noticed the man who had been following them for the last hour.

Reborn was reveling in being in a curse free, adult body. It was nice to be able to drink wine with dinner out, or flirt with women again. He had finally gotten the hang of his taller body, and had had some female company to take the edge off. He was walking in Rome, when he saw a gorgeous red head. Her hair was a riot of blood red curls, her hourglass figure accentuated by the halter top and short, shorts she was wearing. She had legs for days, and beautiful bone structure. He started following her and her friend without thinking, unable to stop himself. He had initially thought that the blond was her boyfriend, but it quickly became apparent that they were checking out the same men. They both appeared to speak Italian, but were currently speaking in English.

"I'm looking forward to Venice, aren't you?" The red head asked her friend.

"I'll probably stay at the hotel spa while you do your sight seeing, Vi. I can only look at so many old buildings before my brain explodes. We both still need to get laid, too. If we can't find anyone up to our standards in Venice, we can always stop in Naples and visit Blaise, he's wanted in your pants since we were twelve." Draco said, wryly.

"He's already been in yours, darling. I will not take your leavings, dear." Violet said with a smirk.

"He's got a gorgeous cock, though! I could hardly walk for a week. I had to tell my Mother I fell off my abraxan!" Draco said.

Violet turned, well, violet. "Draco!" She gasped, scandlised yet stifling her laughter.

"Go clutch your pearls somewhere else, Violet. We both know you had sex with Bill and Charlie Weasley -seperately and together- for the last year of the war!" Draco said, cattily. "When you said Charlie was knocking on your back door, that wasn't what I thought you meant!" Draco said, then started cackling. Violet looked at Draco, shocked at his audacity. As soon as their eyes met, Violet started laughing her ass off.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you said that!" She said, both continued to laugh as they entered their hotel.

"Dios mio!" Reborn murmered under his breath. He learned a lot from that snippet of conversation. First of all, they were magical. Abraxans were a breed of magical horse, and with the mention of a war, and their accents, they were obviously British. Most flame active members of the mafia were in the know about the Magical World, since flames were considered Magical gifts. The red head's name was Violet, and the man's Draco. They were going to Venice, and looking for a good time. He just might have to visit Venice himself. After all, he wanted them to leave with a good impression of Italy, right?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Violet Potter, or Reborn. _I'm willing to rent to own Reborn, though. Just don't tell my husband!_

 **This is mostly a background chapter, with smut of the HP/BW variety. Consider yourself warned. Also, bad language.**

Chapter 2

Violet Potter was enchanted with Venice. The canals, and gondolas. The historical sites, and beautiful churches. The hidden, family owned restaurants that served pasta that melted in your mouth. They had been there for three days, and had been joined by Blaise yesterday. He lived in Naples, and was excited that they were touring 'his fair country'. Violet had not spent a lot of time with Blaise. He had managed to stay neutral during the war, something that impressed her. She would have loved to have no part in the war, however she could not have ignored the atrocities that occured. Blaise had no dog in their fight. He was from Italy, and had lost no one in the previous war. He had no family pressure to involve himself in either side, and had nothing to gain from doing so. He had left for his homeland after OWLS, once the writing was on the wall. He was also a terrible flirt.

Blaise had been flirting with her (and Draco) non stop since he arrived. She had told them both flat out that she was not interested in a liason with him. Maybe if he had not had sex with Draco, she would have considered it. He was certainly attractive. He was also smooth in a way she had always secretly found sexy. However, Draco -against all odds- was her best friend. That was something you just didn't do in her opinion. She also had a feeling that Blaise and Draco would fall into bed together soon, anyway.

Tonight they were going to an underground bar, to go dancing. According to Blaise, 'underground' meant that mafia types frequented the establishment. This might have deterred most people, most _sane_ people anyway. But Violet had always been attracted to danger, and it was positively enamored of her. She could handle a few wiseguys with guns, couldn't she?

She was dressed in an emerald green, long sleeved, yet backless dress. It was tight from collarbone to hips, then had kilt-like skirt. It was rather short, and would fly up a little while dancing. She was also wearing a garter belt and black, silk stockings. If it showed occaisionally while dancing, well that was an accident, and incidental anyway.

She wasn't a slut. She had only been with three people. But she was young, and confident in herself as a sexual being, and there was nothing wrong with that! She was so tired of double standards. She had lost her virginity at sixteen, to Neville. It had been awkard, painful and embarrassing. It had also almost ruined their friendship. They realised right away that it had been a mistake. That they had both just been feeling lonely, and desperate for something good to hold onto. Things had been awkward for almost a year, before they got over themselves.

After the war was in full swing, Violet had noticed the attention of both Charlie, and Bill Weasley. She had filled out considerably, and her new body was getting a lot of second glances. Bill had been in a relationship with Fleur, and they were actually engaged. However, once he had been attacked by Greyback, she dropped him like a hot potato. Violet had been disgusted, and had slapped her silly in front of everyone. She had to be pulled off of her by Remus. She supposed she was still overwrought by Dumbledore's death, but Fleur totally deserved it, so she refused to feel guilty. Once she found out about the Horcruxes, Violet had insisted on involving Bill. He _was_ a Cursebreaker, after all. Ron and Hermione had disagreed, vehemently.

They had insisted that they should follow Dumbledore's order of secrecy, even though it had gotten people killed previously. They also insisted that they could handle the situation, just like their 'other adventures'. They actually called them that! To Violet, they were life or death situations. This showed her how immature they still were. This was WAR they were talking about, not some game. She told them as much, and that if they weren't going to take things seriously, they could stay home. This had caused a major fracture in the so called Golden Trio. The final break was when she insisted on Draco being in the know.

Violet had confided in Bill about their mission, and he was _livid_. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had known about the horcruxes for _years_ , and had done nothing to find, or destroy them. Instead, he decided to put the responsibility on a seventeen year old, who was already number one on Voldemort's hit list. If he had just confided in someone who knew about the Cursebreaking profession, he would have known how to destroy them! Cursebreakers were not just adventurers who broke into tombs. You had to have a Mastery in Runes and either Charms or Arithmancy to even get in the door. You also studied Arcane Magick, and worked on making and breaking wards before you ever entered a tomb. Bill had run into horcruxes before, and knew how to destroy them. He would be an invaluable asset to their group.

Bill had suggested they bring in Charlie to help. She had been adamantly opposed to it at first, until he explained. Dragon taming was not a job for burly, but dumb laborers who loved magical creatures. You had to have a Mastery in Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms or DADA. Charlie had a Mastery in Creatures and Charms. He also had a working knowledge of wards, and was no slouch at Defense. They had both put their lives on hold for the war, but were at slightly loose ends. This would be the perfect project for them.

Violet was of the opinion that the more knowledgable, trustworthy people they had in the know, the better. Ron and Hermione did not agree. Ron was the worst, and he told her they were only coming along because they wanted to fuck her. She had countered that they may want to fuck her, but they were more interested in winning the war than getting into her knickers. Bill and Charlie both had been in the next room, and had heard the entire argument. Violet had told them that it was her decision, and it was final. They could like it, or lump it- she didn't care.

They had set up their headquarters at #12 Grimmauld Place. Violet had put the war wards into effect, and Bill had added several more on top of the already impressive and lethal Black wards. They started researching in the Black library, and restored the books that Molly had tried to throw away. Sirius may not have liked his family, but he would not allow the destruction of the Black library. He had ordered Kreature to hide any books and true heirlooms in the ritual room. The ritual room was hidden behind a wall in the library, and you had to have the permission of a Black to get in. Violet, as the Black Heiress, and Sirius as Lord Black, were the only ones who could go in or give permission. Molly had not been pleased.

As they researched, they discovered Slytherin's locket at #12. After being questioned, Kreacher had told them the sad, heroic tale of Regulus Black. They had destroyed their first horcrux that very day. Ron and Hermione continued to feel unneeded or replaced in some way. This led to a lot of tension in the house, and Violet spending more time with Bill and Charlie. Bill had cornered her in the hallway one evening. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was only wearing a towel. Her hair was in a heavy, wet jumble down her back. Bill had been going to his bedroom, when he caught sight of her.

Bill's eyes had become heavy lidded and intent, his expression smouldering. He slowly backed her into the closed bathroom door. "Thank Merlin you are seventeen. I've wanted to do this for way too long." He said, voice deep. His hand cupped her cheek, and then his lips were upon her. He devoured her mouth, kissing her deeply and with all the pent up desire he had inside him. Violet's toes curled, and she responded just as passionately. He placed one of his hands on the back of her neck, the other went around her waist, pulling her closer. Violet moaned, sensation shooting through her. This was much more intense than her kisses with Neville or Cedric! She put her arms around his shoulders, and played with his long hair.

Suddenly, she could feel Bill's hand trailing up her thigh. She gasped, and broke the kiss. Bill started kissing down her neck, using his teeth occaisionally for contrast. The feel of her silky skin under his fingertips, and the sweet little moans and noises she was making, were driving him mad. He had never gotten so hard from kissing, not even with Fleur and she was a veela! He was chasing water droplets with his tongue, when he felt her hands run over his chest, rubbing his nipples through his shirt. He groaned, then detatched himself from her collarbone. "Are you sure you want this, Vi?" He asked, voice gravelly with desire.

"I'm a big girl, Bill. I know what I want. Are you going to give it to me?" Violet said, looking at him coyly.

"Oh, I'll give it to you Violet." Bill said, pushing his erection into her stomach. Bill grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards his bedroom. Neither noticed Charlie standing at the end of the hall, a prominent erection clearly visible. "Are you a virgin, Violet?" Bill asked after shutting the door, and flicking up wards.

"No. Is that a problem?" Violet asked, slightly self conscious.

"Not at all. I'll feel less like a dirty old man that way." Bill said, grinning. He then kissed her again, gripping her wet hair. Violet started unbuttoning his shirt, stroking the smooth skin as it was uncovered. "You smell delicious, like apples. I wanna take a bite of you." He groaned, shrugging his shirt off.

"Feel free." Violet said, running her fingertips over his abs, and reaching for his belt. She unbuckled it slowly, letting her fingertips dip below his waistband. His erection was throbbing, and weeping precome. He helped her disrobe him, by stepping out of his shoes, and toeing his socks off. Violet unbuttoned his jeans, then unzipped them, trailing her fingers lightly down his cock. He bucked into her hand, moaning.

"God, Violet!" Bill exclaimed, stepping back and pulling his pants off. "Can't wait to fuck you. I'm gonna make you come so hard, baby." He had not been wearing underpants, so Violet was getting an eyefull of his heavy cock.

"You are a lot bigger than Neville was." She said apprehensively.

"Neville Longbottom?!" Bill asked in shock, his hands squeezing her ass.

" Yes. I lost my virginity to Neville." She said, an edge of steel in her voice. She dared him to say anything bad about Neville.

Bill held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean anything bad, I'm just surprised he had it in him." He said, sounding impressed. Then he reached up to pull off her towel. "Let's even the playing field, yes?" He said, pulling it open. Her D cup breasts were perky, and tipped in dark pink nipples. Her nipples were hard, and he wanted to suck them. She had a small waist, rounded hips, and a flat stomach. She had a small strip of hair, that had been trimmed down low. He groaned at the sight of her. "You are so. fucking. hot, Vi." Bill said. He steered them towards the bed, sucking her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh! Harder, please." She moaned, grabbing the back of his head with one hand, and his cock with the other.

Bill moaned as her hand gripped him. "Uhh, Violet! I can't wait to be inside you." He said against her breast. His hand cupped her, and he moaned at how wet she was. "Want to taste you." Bill groaned, pushing her onto the bed, then climbing over her and kissing her.

He ran his finger through her folds, spreading her juices up to her clit. Violet moaned, loudly. "Bill, please!" Violet begged, lifting her hips towards him, looking for friction. He pushed his middle finger into her heat, causing them both to moan.

"Are you sure you are not a virgin? You are super tight." Bill said lowly, thrusting his finger up and down.

Violet was beside herself. She had never been so turned on. "We only did it once." She said, causing Bill to freeze. "Don't stop!" She groaned, bringing him back to the present. She started thrusting her hips, fucking herself on his finger.

"Was there anyone else?" Bill asked hoarsely. He couldn't believe she was practically a virgin, only better. Someone else had given her the pain, now he would show her the pleasure.

"No. Please, Bill. Stop teasing!" Violet said, frustrated. Bill took pity on them both, pushing another finger inside her. He was placing wet, open mouthed kisses down her breasts, then on towards her stomach. There was little doubt as to his ultimate destination. Violet moaned in anticipation. No one had done that to her before, but she knew it would feel amazing if he knew what he was doing - and she had zero doubts that he did.

"Mmmm. You smell devine." Bill said. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating. He couldn't wait to see her come. He bet she would look exquisite. He finally reached her dripping wet pussy, and licked her up and down. Bill groaned at the taste of her.

Violet bucked so hard, she almost dislodged him. She squealed, grabbing the back of his head. "Oh my God! Bill, yes! Right there! Ugh!" Violet yelled. She was a screamer, just how he liked them. He pressed her hips down, diving in to pay attention to her clit. He continued to thrust his fingers into her slick sheath, while furiously licking her clit. He needed her to come, soon! He was so hard he hurt, and he was leaking copiusly onto the sheets. The smell, and taste of her. The sound of her moans, and cries. The feel of her pussy stretched around his fingers, it was all driving him mad. He was only a man, for God's sake!

Violet was about to have the best orgasm of her life! It would also be the first one someone else gave her. "Yes! Yes, please! Pleasepleaseplease! Oh! Uh. Uh. Uh. Ahhh!" Violet screamed, coming hard in the next moment. Her legs shook, and she lurched against his mouth.

Watching, and hearing, Violet come was a revalation to Bill. It was so hot, he could hardly believe it. He was _desperate_ to come. The head of his cock was practically purple! As she came down, Bill applied a wandless contraception spell on Violet. He doubted she was on the potion, and this was one of the few spells he could do wandlessly. Bill quickly placed the head of his cock against her folds, rubbing it through her wetness. "Are you ready, Vi?" He said, voice low and tight.

Violet was brought back to reality by Bill's voice, and answered him quickly. "Yes. I'm ready, Bill. Can you do the spell?" Bill started pushing into as soon as he heard her say 'yes'. She was incredibly tight, and he felt her stiffen in discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Vi. It will only hurt for a second. You're just so tight. I already did the spell." Bill managed to get out. He was shuddering in pleasure, he was going to come embarrasingly fast - he knew it. He was finally balls deep, and he started kissing her to distract her from the discomfort. He was keeping still, not thrusting until he got the ok. "Are you alright?" Bill asked.

Violet could feel how tense Bill was, how he was holding himself back. "I'm ok, Bill. You can move." She said, relaxing slightly. Bill started thrusting, slowly. The feeling was indescibable. Her walls were clinging to him tightly. The pressure on it's own was amazing, but added to her wetness and intense heat, he was in heaven.

Bill started to speed his thrusts, causing Violet to moan. "You feel amazing around my cock, baby." Bill groaned. He started thrusting harder and faster, making Violet see stars. "You were made for my cock, Vi!" Bill exclaimed, loudly.

"Mmm. Uhh, Bill! Harder, please! Fuck me harder!" Violet screamed. Bill started thrusting in earnest, he was about to come hard! He reached in between them, rubbing her clit, he wanted her to come too.

"That's it, baby. Tell me what you need. I'll give it to you." He said. He felt her start to clench around him, he just hoped he could hold out for another minute.

Violet started shaking, the pleasure exploding across her body. "Uhh! Ahhhh!" She screamed as she came, sending Bill over the edge with her. He had never come so hard, or so copiusly. He finally stopped thrusting, pulling out of her slowly. He collapsed backwards on the bed, chest heaving.

Bill pulled her over onto his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "God. That was the best sex of my life, Violet." Bill said, voice rough and exhausted.

"Mine too." She said breathlessly. Then Violet giggled. "So _that's_ what all the fuss is about." She said.

Needless to say, that started a year long love affair. Draco was wrong about them including Charlie. Yes, they _did_ have a threesome one time. ( Charlie and Bill didn't touch, and barely glanced at each other.) But nothing like the horribly depraved relationship that Draco described. She knew she never should have told him about the threesome! (She never should have agreed to it, either. It ultimately cost them their relationship. Bill became super possesive, and Charlie seemed to forget it was a one time thing.)

Now, she was ready to have a new adventure. She couldn't wait to get to the bar. Maybe she would see the man in the fedora with the yellow band, again. He was totally sexy, and if he wasn't mafia, she'd eat his hat! Violet placed her black, Minolo Blahnik stillettos on her feet. She had a feeling this was the start of that adventure. Oh, how right she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**! **The only compensation received for this work are reviews.**

 **WARNING: Sexy hitman, bad language, cheeky heroine, and (hopefully) witty banter.**

 _Italics denote spoken Italian_

 **Chapter 3**

Reborn stood naked in front of the mirror, critically examining his body. Being in baby form for so long, it was still a novelty to see his fully matured physique. Reborn had never been overly muscular. He had always been more lithe, and well defined. He was strong in mind and body, and confident in his appeal. He would be the first to admit he was a little vain, but he felt that 'if you've got it, flaunt it'.

Reborn was tall, with lean muscles draping his frame. His arms, shoulders, back and abdominals were clearly defined, yet not overworked. His thighs and buttocks were strong, and densely muscled, causing him to resemble a jaguar, or panther - tightly coiled muscles ready to pounce.

His favorite thing about being back in an adult body had to be his cock. It was one thing to be in the body of a toddler, quite another to have the 'goods' miniaturized. Reborn was a master of seduction. A ladies' man. A connoisseur of women of all shapes and sizes - take your pick. Having such a large part of his personal identity frozen had left him feeling unlike himself, and uncomfortable in his own skin. This was an unacceptable weakness, and he revelled in being a sexual being once more.

As reborn shaved, he thought back to earlier today. He had arrived in Venice this morning, and using his contacts in the area, was quickly able to find the hotel of his target. He had initially been interested in her beauty alone, however research on the redhead had made her far more intriguing. The ' _bella signora_ ' he had taken an interest in was none other than Violet Potter - The Woman Who Conquered.

Reborn had not been particularly interested in Magical Britain's civil war, but he had kept an eye on the situation. The Mafia in general, and the Vongola in particular, did not want to involve itself in the conflict. If it had dragged on much longer, they would have had to reconsider. If Voldemort had conquered Britain, the rest of Europe would not have been far behind. That would have been horrible for business, and the economy would have been decimated. As callous as it may seem, the Famiglias would not intervene to save lives. Money, however, was a different story altogether.

When he had heard that Voldemort had been defeated by Violet Potter, he hadn't given it much thought except that he was glad they didn't need to get involved. Most wizards and witches were moronic sheep that had no sense of logic. He tried to steer clear of them, generally. Potter was a different story. She was a warrior. She didn't hide behind others, she did what was necessary to survive. He couldn't help but respect that.

It didn't hurt that she was hot as all Hell, either.

He had sat himself at an outdoor table at a cafe across from her hotel earlier, and had been pleasantly surprised when her and her companions sat at a nearby table. The pale blond was identified as Draco Malfoy, but he was unaware of the name of the man of Italian descent who was with them.

Reborn pretended to look over a newspaper, a cup of expresso at hand.

 _"Welcome to Cafe Escala. Are you ready to order?"_ The waiter asked cheerfully. He was obviously giving Violet more attention than the two men.

" _I would like a double expresso, and an order of sfogliatelle, please."_ Violet said, smiling brightly at the dazzled waiter.

" _We will all have the same, however I would like a cup of tea."_ Draco said, dismissing the waiter with a flick of his wrist. " You keep eating like that Vi, and you'll be as big as a hippogriff." He said cattily.

"No you won't, darling. If you are worried about it though, I could help you work those calories off." Blaise said with a playful leer.

Violet just ignored him, and gave Reborn a subtle once -over. "Take me dancing tonight, Blaise. That will keep me fit." Violet said, after giving Draco the finger.

"Classy, Violet. Real classy." Draco said.

"What can I say, Draco? You bring out the best in me." Violet said with a sweet smile.

Blaise snorted. "I would be honored to take you dancing, _bella_. There is a bar called _Luna Nera_ that has dancing. However, it is frequented by mafia types and other dangerous people. Are you feeling adventurous?" He asked with a smirk.

Draco groaned. "Now you have practically dared her, Blaise. You know she can't help herself, she's too Gryffindor." He said, with disgust in his voice.

"First of all, that is not an actual insult. Secondly, we are also technically armed and dangerous. Lastly, men in suits and fedoras are all kinds of sexy." Violet said, glancing at Reborn. " So are you in, or are you out?" She finished.

It took everything Reborn had not to react, but he managed. He wondered if she knew he was listening. He actually knew all about _Luna Nera_ , so he would have a bit of an advantage there.

"Of course I'm in. I can't leave you to your own devices, you stumble into enough trouble as it is." Draco said with a long suffering sigh. "It is a burden I have to bear."

Their pastries and beverages arrived, and conversation turned to good places to shop. Reborn tuned out the rest of the conversation, and shortly thereafter left the cafe. He now knew exactly where to meet up with her later.

It was general policy in the mafia not to dance in public. It gave the enemy too many openings. Reborn had too much of a reputation to have to worry much, though. He decided to make an exception this evening. Dance was the ultimate seduction, and he planned on enjoying every step.

As he finished dressing that evening, he spritzed on a spicy scented cologne. Sex involved all of the senses, and he had every intention of having Violet Potter in his bed tonight.


	4. The Dance

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 _Italics denote use of Italian._

 **Chapter 4**

Reborn had already arrived at Luna Nera, and was at a corner table shrouded with darkness when Violet, Blaise, and Draco entered the bar. Conversations quieted momentarily as the men in the bar looked Violet over. There was a lot to look at. She looked gorgeous in dark green, the color setting off her hair and eyes perfectly. Her dress came to a few inches above the knee, and her legs looked smoking hot in stillettos. More than one man kept their eyes following her as they were seated at a table.

They ordered a bottle of white wine, and then Blaise asked Violet to dance. The beat sounded like a rumba to Reborn, and he was mesmerised by the sexy way they were dancing. Every once in a while, Blaise would twirl her, and her skirt would flip up enough to see the top of her stockings, and the tabs of her garter belt.

They looked gorgeous together. Blaise was tall with broad shoulders, and a tapered waist. He was dark complected, with dark hair and violet -colored eyes. Violet was a study in contrast with her pale skin, and vivid coloring. She was a graceful dancer, and he could see the trained fighter in the smoothness of her movement. Even in 4 inch heels, he towered over her.

She was passed off to Draco for the next dance, and they made a beautiful pair. They looked like fire and ice. She was a flame, scarlett hair whipping around her, and all passionate movements. Draco was so pale (skin, eyes and hair) and he seemed almost detached. Like he was going through the motions -cold.

They were attracting a lot of attention, and it was only a matter of time before someone else approached her. He was going to stake his claim now, before anyone else could.

Draco and Violet had just stopped off at the table to get a drink, when she felt someone approaching. Turning around, she saw the same man from earlier making his way to the table. He was wearing a bespoke suit and a fedora. He looked extremely sexy.

"Excuse me, beautiful. My name is Reborn. Would you care to dance?" He asked, just as an Argentine tango started playing.

Violet looked him up and down, smirking slightly. "Sure, if you think you can keep up." She said cheekily.

Reborn took her offered hand, and led her out to the dance floor. He was shocked by what he felt when their hands connected. Violet Potter was a latent Cloud! A very strong, very pure Cloud. She also appeared to have a secondary Sky flame! The two rarest types of flames, crammed into one tiny woman. He drew Violet up against him, until she was plastered to his front. He could feel her soft curves molding to his body perfectly. She felt like heaven in his arms.

Violet was reeling at Reborn's closeness. He smelled gorgeous, and his firm body felt wonderful pressed against her. He was radiating warmth, and something inside of her (her magic?) started reaching out to him. She raised her leg, and wrapped it around his hip, and then the dance began.

They were _made_ to dance together. The sexual tension was thick enough to drown in. With every flick, kick, and lift they owned the dance floor. Every eye in the bar was on the couple as they showed how effective dance can be as foreplay. Reborn ran his hand sensuously up her calf, stopping as he felt the tab connecting her stockings to her garter belt. His hand was scorching hot on her bare back, and he ran his thumb idly down her spine. Violet shivered at the sensation, goosebumps forming at the arousing touch.

Reborn could not believe it, but he was getting hard just dancing with her. She smelled like jasmine, and her skin was smoother than silk. Violet's body was hourglass shaped, and even though she was tiny, her legs were long. Her ass was a work of art, and her emerald eyes were even more beautiful up close. She was a gorgeous woman, and there was instant chemistry between them. The piece of music ended, and Reborn escorted her to his corner table.

"May I buy you a drink?" He asked. He was lightly stroking her lower back as he steered her in the right direction. He couldn't stop touching her.

" _Yes, please. A glass of Reisling will do. You speak English well, but I would like to practice my Italian if you please."_ She said as she took a seat.

" _Your accent is very good."_ Reborn said. After sipping their drinks that had just arrived, Reborn decided to be up front. " _In the interest of full disclosure, I feel I must tell you that I know who you are. I am not a wizard, but I do have Dying Will Flames, and am in the know about the Magical World."_

"Really." Violet said, taken aback. In her surprise, she switched back to English. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She wanted a break from all things Magical, yet she hated hiding her magic from people who did not know. "I have always wondered about Soul Fire. I wonder if it feels anything like Magic does to me." She decided to keep talking to Reborn, as he did not seem like a fanboy. (Or a death eater in disguise.)

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You _do_ know you have both, right?" He asked. It was not very common, but it did happen.

Violet was shocked by that statement/question. Did she really? "I have flames? What kind?" She asked.

"Yes. You, my dear, are a very strong cloud. I think you have a Sky secondary as well. That is beyond rare." He said.

Violet snorted. "Of course it is." She said. Reborn thought he heard her grumble 'Potter luck'. "So, you know who I am. Tell me about yourself." She asked. "I can tell by sight alone that you are Mafia. What do you do?" Violet was always one to be overly curious.

Reborn was taken aback by that statement completely. "I cannot even confirm there _is_ a Mafia." He said. He couldn't break Omerta. But wait- "Actually, since you have flames yourself, I guess you can know." He said, then reached for her hand once more. He kissed the top of her knuckles. "Reborn, the 'World's Greatest Hitman' at your service." He introduced. He did not show it, but he was nervous. People who were not in the Mafia tended to think hitmen were nothing less than serial killers who got paid to do it.

Violet's eyes widened, betraying her surprise. She was shocked he was being so forthcoming. "Violet Potter, 'Woman-Who-Conquered', and Dark Lord Slayer at your service." She said impishly.

Reborn chuckled lowly, relieved. "Are you truly?" He said in a sexy tone.

"Am I truly what?" Violet asked. His sexy voice was distracting.

"At my service." He said, giving her a smouldering look.

Violet's stomach swooped at the daring question. She was terribly attracted to Reborn. She was traveling to let go, and have fun. He seemed like the perfect candidate to have a fling with. However, he reeked of danger. It would be amazingly stupid, reckless, and dangerous to start something with a Mafia hitman. She _knew_ this. So she said the only thing she could.

"What kind of services do you require?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **Warning: Violence, bad language.**

Chapter 5

Reborn's breath hitched slightly at her question. He leaned forward eagerly. Two things happened very quickly. Violet's focus shifted to behind Reborn's back, and she yelled "Down!" Reborn ducked, just in time to see a dagger fly out of Violet's hand, right over his head. Violet dropped to the floor, and Reborn heard a scream, and a thud.

He turned around swiftly, bringing out his gun quicker than the eye could see. A man in an ill fitting, gray suit was trying to pull Violet's dagger out of his hand. The gun that he had been holding had fallen to the table. Reborn did not think- he just moved. He aimed his gun, shooting the thug through his other wrist. The man squealed like a pig, then fell to the ground.

Draco approached the fallen man cautiously from behind, his wand out and pointed at the dead man. (He wasn't dead yet, but he would be as soon as Reborn got a hold of him.) Violet was looking around the bar, assesing the other patrons' threat level. They were all minding their own business, vaguely curious of the spectacle unfolding in front of them, but not trying to intervene.

"He was aiming his gun at the back of your head, Reborn." Violet explained, picking herself up off the floor.

The man turned terrified eyes to Reborn, before whimpering and seizing up. His entire body went stiff, and a chilling scream tore from his lips. Foam, red with blood, started bubbling out of his mouth. The thug choked, trying to catch his breath. "Help! Someone help me!" He exclaimed weakly.

"What the fuck just happened?" Blaise asked Violet. He had brought his wand out too, and was standing in front of her.

"Ah." Violet said sheepishly. "I must have thrown my poisoned dagger. Oops?" She said, trying to sound contrite. "He will be dead in the next minute or so." She said, blushing lightly.

"Chaos." Reborn said, smirking. Seeing her capacity for violence made Violet even more attractive to him.

"We should probably get out of here before the Polizia or Aurors arrive." Draco said, putting his wand back in his holster.

"Give me one moment." Reborn said. He waved over the owner, Antonio. "I trust we have no problem, here?" Reborn said to the owner.

"Of course not, Sir. It is unfortunate, but he was found already dead in the alley by the garbage cans." Antonio said, blithely. This was not an unusual occurence.

"I apologise for the mess, Sir." Violet said. "Allow me to pay for any damages?" She said, reaching for her bag.

"Ah. I will hear nothing of it, Bella! The trash must always be taken away at the end of an evening. I will handle everything." He said suavely, then motioned to his employees who carted the man off, and started cleaning the scene.

"Oh! Excuse me? Can I have my dagger back? It's a family heirloom." Violet said, chasing after the men carrying the body. She smiled shyly at them, causing them to goggle at her slightly.

"Of course, my Lady!" The young man holding the body's head said.

Leaning forward, Violet extracted the knife from his hand, then wiped the blood off on the corpses' sleeve. She tsked, taking in the state of her knife. She would have to clean it thoroughly with a silk cloth once back at her hotel. She raised her skirt up, exposing a sheath strapped to her upper thigh. Violet carefully put the dagger in it's holder, then pushed her skirt back down. She looked up, catching Reborn's smouldering look.

"Are you hungery, Violet? I know a great little back alley place that serves amazing seafood." Reborn asked, gently gripping her hand. He turned it over slowly, and kissed her inner wrist. "Join me for a meal?"

Violet blushed slightly, then looked over to Blaise and Draco. Draco sighed like a man with the world on his shoulders. "Go, if you want Violet. I will take care of Blaise." The Italian man perked up at that pronouncement, leering playfully.

"Dinner sounds lovely." Violet said.

Reborn stuck out his elbow for Violet to take, and led her to the entrance. "I will see your friend home safely, boys. Don't wait up." Reborn said.

"Considering I'm more worried about your safety if you try anything, than hers, you kids have fun." Blaise said, wryly.

"Hey! I am not dangerous." Violet said indignantly, then paused. "Well, not usually."

All three men looked at Violet incredulously.

"Fine!" She huffed. Reborn smirked. Things were bound to stay exciting around Violet Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 _Itallics denote spoken Italian_

Chapter 6

Reborn led Violet through the darkened streets of Venice, stopping by the canal. "Octavio! _Can you get us to Lucia's_?" Reborn called to a wiry, older gondola captain.

" _Of course, Arcobeleno Reborn! And who is this enchanting creature?"_ The man asked with a friendly smile.

"Octavio Renaldi, _this is Violet Potter."_ Reborn said.

Octavio took Violet's hand, kissing the back charmingly. " _It is an honor to meet such a beautiful Lady. Please make yourself comfortable."_ He said.

" _Thank you, Sir. It is nice to meet you as well."_ Violet said.

Reborn and Violet enjoyed the smooth ride down the canal in the moonlight. Reborn had his arm wrapped around Violet's waist, and he covered her with his suit jacket when she shivered. Violet snuggled into the jacket thankfully. It was wonderfully warm from his higher than normal body temperature.

" _Such a gentleman. I am impressed."_ Violet said, playfully.

"Ah. _I aim to please. I enjoy being in the company of a beautiful woman. Seeing you wear my clothes is just a bonus."_ Reborn said, smirking slightly.

"The shirt you are wearing looks extremely comfortable. I wonder what I would have to do to get you to part with it?" Violet said, impishly.

Reborn's grin widened. "You could have me naked at a moment's notice, _Tesoro mio._ You only have to say the word." He said, leaning forward and whispering into her ear.

"And what word would that be?" Violet asked, her skin reacting in goose bumps from his nearness, and his hot breath in her ear.

"Just 'yes', _amore._ All you have to say is yes." Reborn said, voice getting deeper.

" _We are here, Mr. Reborn."_ Octavio said, interrupting the moment.

" _Thank you for the beautiful ride, Mr Renaldi."_ Violet said, as Reborn helped her out of the vessal.

" _The pleasure is mine, dear Lady. Please, call me Octavio. Any friend of Reborn is a friend of mine."_ He said, the waived the money that Reborn tried to hand him off.

Reborn put his arm around Violet, and led her to a tiny, hole in the wall restaurant. There were only six tables in the dimly lit space, and they were seated immediately.

The two of them looked over the hand written menus, and ordered. They got calamari to share for starters, and Violet got Branzino for her entree. Reborn went with tiger prawns.

"You won't be disappointed. Lucia's has the best seafood in Venice. So, what has brought you to my fair country?" Reborn asked, sitting back comfortably.

Violet smiled wryly. "Escape, mostly. The war was my entire life for so long, and afterwards, everyone still had ridiculous expectations of me. Mainly, they expected me to solve all of their problems, while marrying an appropriate man, and popping out the next generation of powerful Potters. I wasn't willing to buy in." She said, lips twisted up in a mockery of a grin.

"Wizards in general, Britain's in particular, seem to be mere sheep. You not included, of course." Reborn said, with a smooth drawl.

Violet laughed. "I agree. Draco and I decided to travel, since I had not been anywhere really. That is how we ended up here. Do you live here?" She said.

"In Italy, yes. Venice? No. I also have a home in Japan, and a few other places." Reborn said.

"Japan?" Violet asked excitedly. "I have always wanted to visit there. Is it as beautiful as it seems?" She asked.

"It can be. You should visit. I could take you around, show you the sights." Reborn said.

"Is that a sincere invitation?" Violet asked, intrigued.

"Of course, _Bella_. There are a great many things I would like to show you, if you are willing to be adventurous." Reborn said, with a sexy grin.

"I might just take you up on that. My Ex is becoming a bit of a nuisance in England. He did not take our break up well. I think he truly believes I should marry him, and start breeding." Violet said, sneering slightly.

"Just say the word, and he will no longer be an issue." Reborn said. He could not stand men who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer! "What caused the breakup, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, sounding very curious.

Violet blushed. "Oh. Um, him and his brother both were interested in me. Bill and I got together, and Charlie was jealous. He continued to pursue me, and he talked Bill into a possible threesome." She said, cheeks darkening further.

Their entrees arrived, and they ate quietly for a few moments. Finally Violet continued. "I think it was a big competition to Bill. He wanted to rub our relationship in Charlie's face. What better way to show him what he was missing, than to give him a taste, and then deny him from then on? I was not ok with the whole idea. Bill was only the second man I had slept with, and I was very naive and sheltered. They guilted me into it. 'It is war, what if one of us dies?' Yada, yada, yada. I caved eventually." She said, looking ashamed, and waiving her hand back and forth as she talked.

"So regret caused the end of the relationship?" Reborn asked.

Violet hummed. "Hmmm, not really. Bill became extremely posessive after the evening we all spent together. He would get upset if I was even in the same room as Charlie, without him there. Charlie was almost worse. He seemed to believe I would continue to sleep with him, he forgot that it was a one time thing. Things deteriorated quickly after that. Bill and I broke up a couple of months later. I wasn't willing to let him be my keeper, or degrade me for giving him what he wanted. That was the end of it, as far as I am concerned." Violet said, a note of finality in her voice.

"Have you had any male companionship since the breakup?" Reborn said.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "No. I have been busy helping with the restructuring of the Wizarding World. Draco and I were hoping to have some 'adult fun' on this trip." She said, giving him an amused look.

Reborn gave Violet a smouldering look. "I would love to show you some 'adult fun' _amore._ I am considered somewhat of an expert." He said, long fingers stroking the stem of his wineglass. Reborn's other hand reached across the table, tracing patterns on the back of her hand. Violet's stomach swooped, clenching with desire.

" _Do you think you could handle me, Mr Hitman?"_ Violet asked, voice breathy.

Reborn's eyes became heavy-lidded and intent. "Oh, yes amore. I would handle you with great care. I would drive the memory of every other man out of your head. I will make you crave my every touch. You will see stars, and feel cherished every second you are with me. My body is yours to command, _tesoro._ " Reborn said, voice deep with arousal.

Violet shivered. Could she trust him? She had no doubt that the sex would be mind-blowing. She decided to be selfish for once in her life. He might break her heart, but he also may be exactly what she needed. She decided to take a chance.

"Yes, Reborn. Yes." She said, sealing her fate.


	7. You Can Leave Your Hat On

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo** **Hitman Reborn!**

 ** _WARNING: Explicit content._**

Chapter 7

Reborn stood, throwing some money on the table. Violet followed, taking his offered hand. As soon as they were out of the small eatery, Violet found herself pressed gently against the wall. Reborn grasped her cheek, and tilted her head to the side. " _Dio mio._ You are so beautiful." He said, and then their lips met for the first time.

Violet felt goosebumps spread across her body as he came closer, the scent of his spicy cologne filling her nose. As soon as his lips met hers, her belly flipped. Every feeling was magnified. She could feel the warm breeze blowing tendrils of her hair against their cheeks. The scent of honeysuckles was wafting through the air. His lips were soft, plush, yet demanding. She felt his tongue flicking her plump, lower lip. She sighed, opening her mouth to him.

Reborn groaned in reaction, his tongue finding hers. He pressed his body up against hers, feeling her curves mold into his harder frame. Her arms wound their way around his neck, and she pulled on the back of his hat, tilting it further back, to give her room to move even closer. Their tongues tangled together, thrusting in a precursor to their later activities.

Reborn ran his hands up her back, beneath his jacket. His warm hands sending a scorching feeling up her spine. Violet arched in his hold, moaning at the feel of his hands on her. The sounds she was making, the feel of her silky skin, and the taste of her mouth were making him hard. She smelled sexy and delicious, and he needed to get them somewhere private, quickly.

" _Tesoro_ , can you get us somewhere private, magically?" Reborn asked, panting slightly.

"Yes. Hold on tight." Violet said, one of her hands gripping his shoulder, the other his hat. She twisted, making a half turn, and disapparated them both with a soft crack. They reappeared in her hotel suite. The room was dark, except for the moonlight coming in through the windows, and balcony.

Reborn was dizzy, and slightly nauseous, but he recovered quickly. He quickly looked over their surroundings, taking note of every entrance and exit. They had landed in a sitting room, and double doors leading to the bedroom were right in front of them.

"Are you alright?" Violet asked, rubbing his back gently.

"Of course, _amore_. It was a little disconcerting, but I am alright." Reborn said, pulling her closer. "Now, where were we?" He asked, then leaned in, taking her lips in a searing kiss. His lips were setting her nerves on high alert, the feel of his firm chest brushing against her breasts was making her wet.

Violet felt his hand trailing up her thigh, and remembered the dagger there. She stepped back, putting her hand over his own. "I need to remove my dagger. We don't want you poisoned, now do we?" She said, impishly. She gave him a smirk, then pulled her skirt up, wrapping her leg around his hip, and holding his shoulder for balance. Reborn placed his hands on her ass, cupping it to steady her. She was sex personified, and he was harder than he could ever remember being. Violet used her other hand to undo the sheath strapped around her thigh, then put her leg down, and placed her knife on an end table.

As soon as she set the knife down, Reborn was on her. He pushed her up against the arm of the nearby sofa, and captured her lips with his own. She could feel the hard line of his erection, hot against her stomach. "Ohh! Is that for me?" She asked, running her hand lightly over his cock.

Reborn moaned, bucking into her small hand. "Yes, _il mio bellissimo angelo._ Every inch, just for you." He said, voice deeper with desire. He ran his left hand up to cup her breast, while guiding her back towards the bedroom with his other hand. When they got to the end of the bed, he turned her to face it, pulling her back against his chest. He ran his right hand up her thigh, while the other hand squeezed her breast. His thumb ran over her hardened nipple, causing her to groan. She tried to stifle the noise, but he would have none of it.

"No, amore. Let me hear you. I want to hear every moan. I want to make you scream for me." He said, his hand finally reaching the juncture of her thighs. He could feel the lace of her panties against his palm, and he lightly stroked her.

" _Please_ , Reborn. More." She said, throwing her head back in pleasure.

He gripped her tighter in reaction, and rubbed his erection against the small of her back. "Violet, you are a feast for the senses. I want to taste you." He said, lowly. His nimble fingers found the zipper on the side of her dress, and he pulled it down slowly. "I am going to unwrap you, like the gift you are, and kiss every inch of your silky skin." He whispered against her neck, licking a trail up to her ear. Violet shuddered in want, moaning deeply.

Reborn stepped away from her, abruptly. She stumbled, as she felt the loss of support. Reborn quickly pulled her dress over her head, leaving her partially exposed. Due to the nature of the dress, there had been a bra built in to it. As soon as the dress cleared her head, Reborn sucked in a sharp breath. Violet stood, wearing only emerald green, lace panties, and a black garter belt and stockings. Her heavy breasts were begging to be touched, and her erect nipples begging to be sucked.

Violet reached up, and started unbuttoning his shirt. She quickly undid his tie, and pulled his shirt open. She rubbed her thumbs over his nipples, surprising a groan out of him. Reborn started shedding his own clothes, pulling off no less than three holsters - two for guns, and one for an emergency knife. He couldn't help but lean forward, sucking one of her pink nipples into his hungry mouth. His hands had found there way into the back of her panties, and he squeezed her cheeks roughly.

Soon, he stood clad only in his boxer briefs. His prominant erection leaking enough to cause a wet spot. Violet went down on her knees in front of him, causing his dick to twitch, and tearing a gutteral moan from him. She reached up, and pulled his pants down, while keeping eye contact all the while. She finally broke it, to look at her prize. "Mmmm." She moaned, licking her lips. His cock was large, a blushed peach color. His hair was neatly trimmed, and a droplet of precome was shining on the head.

She leaned forward, and licked it off, groaning at the taste. Reborn sucked in a pleasured moan, grabbing onto the back of her head. " _Tesoro!_ That's it, take me into your mouth." He said, clenching his fist in her red hair. She sucked the head of his cock into her hot mouth, running her tongue along the bottom.

Pleasure ripped through Reborn, making his thighs shake. Her mouth was pure magic, every suck and lick leading him closer to oblivion. He held her head as she bobbed back and forth, pulling her hair lightly. A sharper than normal tug had her moaning around his cock, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "You like that, do you?" He gritted out through clenched teeth. She moaned loudly, looking up at him through her lashes. The sight was so unbearably hot, that he closed his eyes against it. If she didn't stop soon, he was going to come in her hot little mouth!

Reborn reluctantly pulled her off of him. "On the bed, baby." He growled. Violet stood gracefully, then crawled onto the bed. The view of her on her hands and knees causing him to reach up, udoing her garter belt, and yanking off her panties. He pushed her down on the bed, and pulled her stockings off, ripping one in the process. Once she was completely nude, Reborn started kissing up her back, his hands grasping her firm ass.

Violet moaned heartily, moving her hips back and forth. " _Please, Reborn! Please touch me!"_ She begged, needing to feel him. His teeth bit into her shoulder, causing her pussy to gush with wetness. She exclaimed in extacy, raising her ass to rub against his weeping cock. "Please, please, please. I need it." She pled, causing his eyes to darken.

He rolled her over suddenly, and took in the sight of her sexy body. Her pale skin was glowing in the moonlight, her large breasts and rounded hips making her waist seem small. She was almost hairless, save for a small strip of closely trimmed hair hiding her pink, nether lips from view. His mouth descended on hers, then trailed down to her hard nipples. He took them each in turn, sucking them into his mouth voraciously. His hand finally found her center, and he groaned at finding out how wet she was. "I am going to drink you, like the finest wine." Reborn said, as his mouth made it's way down, down, down.

He spread her legs, sending her a hot look as he breathed her in. "You smell like heaven." He mumbled against the inside of her thigh, then dove right in. As the taste of her exploded against his tongue, he moaned in pure pleasure. She tasted like the finest ambrosia, and he couldn't get enough. Violet screamed, the feeling of his tongue against her clit was causing her legs to quake. She threw back her head, moaning and thrusting into his mouth. His tongue felt like it was everywhere- flicking her clit, then thrusting inside her. His curly sideburns were rubbing the inside of her thighs, and her hips were being held down to the bed. He was soon thrusting two thick fingers into her, while sucking her clit. Before she knew it, Violet was coming hard. He lapped up her juices, moaning at the taste. If he wasn't careful, he would quickly become addicted. She finally pushed his face away from her, becoming too sensitive.

"God, Reborn!" She moaned, watching as he stroked his aching cock. "Want you in me." Violet moaned, reaching for his erection.

"I need to get a condom." Reborn said, voice wrecked. He started to get up, but Violet stopped him.

"I'll use spells. Unless you want both?" Violet said, mumbling two spells under her breath. She only needed a wand for precision work. "There. That was a birth control charm, and a protection spell." She said, abdomin glowing slightly for a moment. "Do you want me to put one on you?" She asked, still breathless from her orgasm.

"Please, _Tesoro."_ Reborn said, voice almost unrecognizable. His cock was almost painful, and he was desperate to be inside her. He felt a warm sensation over his groin, and then it settled. Reborn ran his hands up the back of her thighs, spreading her legs wider. "You ready?" He grunted, just to give her a last out.

"Yes! Want to feel you." She groaned, moving her hips toward his leaking cock.

"Oh, you'll feel me." Reborn promised lowly, almost purring. The wide head of his cock nudged into her opening, and then he pushed into her in one, smooth thrust. His toes curled at the feeling of her tight sheath clinging to him, wet and warm. "Mmm, Violet. You feel so good." He groaned, muscles clenching in pleasure.

"Ohh, _YES! You feel amazing! Please, move."_ Violet said. The sound of her begging him to fuck her in his native language, making him thrust harder. Reborn was lost in sensation, every sight, taste, and scent driving him higher. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to pound into her, raising her hips for every thrust. "Harder, faster." She begged, her head thrashing back and forth on the pillow.

"That's it, baby. Tell me what you need." He groaned, clenching his jaw. He moved one of her legs up, over his shoulder. This allowed him to go even deeper. "Ahh! Such a luscious pussy. I could fuck you, forever." He moaned mindlessly, increasing the speed of his thrusts. He gripped her hip with one hand, while the other reached for her clit. He started rubbing furiously. He could feel his orgasm about to crash into him, and he would be damned if he didn't make her come again, first.

"Reborn!" Violet yelled, her pussy clenching around him tightly. Her legs started shaking uncontrolably, and then she was coming. She looked like a Goddess when she came, Reborn thought, before his orgasm rushed over him like a tidal wave, pulling him under.

"Uhh! _Oh Dio_ " He shouted, coming inside her in thick streams. He thrust a few more times, milking his climax. Reborn finally collapsed beside her, barely managing to avoid crushing her.

Violet curled up to his side, throwing her leg over his waist. "Will you stay with me, tonight?" Violet asked, timidly. She was afraid he might want to leave, immediately.

"Of course, _amore._ There is no place I'd rather be." He said, meaning every word.


	8. Morning Glory

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Kateyko Hitman Reborn!**

 ** _Warning:_ Explicit content, bad language.**

Cuore mio- My heart

Tesoro mio- My treasure

Buongiorno bellezza- Good morning, beautiful

Caro- Dear

Chapter 8

Reborn woke slowly, quite possibly the most comfortable he had ever been. He could feel a soft, warm body pressed against his front. The scent of apples teased his nose, and then he recognized the smell of sex still in the air. Violet was spooned in front of him, her hair tickling his face. He moved her hair with his hand gently, exposing a large scar on her shoulder. He traced it with his hand. It looked like a claw mark, like some great beast had taken a swipe at her. He leaned forward, placing light, barely there kisses along the mark.

He nuzzled her neck, and ran his hand slowly up to her breast, cupping it. Violet shifted, wiggling her bum against his hard cock. "Rise and shine _cuore mio_ , wake up beautiful." He said, nibbling her ear. He pinched her nipple lightly, causing her to sigh. Reborn continued his exquisite torture, until her eyes fluttered open. " _Buongiorno, bellezza."_ He said, rubbing his hardness against her ass.

"Mmm. Good morning, indeed." She said, rolling over to face him. Violet ran her hand down his chest slowly, as he kissed her deeply. When she pulled away, Violet gave him a brilliant smile. "I'm glad you are still here." She said, showing some vulnerability.

"Of course _tesoro mio_. It will be awhile before you are rid of me, _caro._ " Reborn said, pulling her into another toe-curling kiss. Violet's hand continued to trail down to Reborn's groin, gripping his erection, and caressing it teasingly. He moaned, and reached around to grip her bottom, pulling her even closer.

Violet groaned when he leaned down and took her hard nipple into his mouth. "Mmmm." She moaned, pushing her chest out to give him more access. She quickly replaced the birth control and protection spells, before she forgot. "That feels amazing, Reborn. Harder!" She said, gripping him tighter.

Reborn grabbed her thigh, and wrapped it over his hip. He continued to suck and kiss her breasts, while running his hand up her thigh. His erection was poking her, so she gripped it, and brought it towards her opening. "Violet! You feel so good!" He said, pushing her onto her back, and spearing her with his cock. "Oh _Dios_!" He exclaimed in pleasure, as extacy flowed through him.

"Reborn! Yes!" Violet screamed, as he thrust into her repeatedly. He continued to thrust into her, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Violet, so good!" Reborn said, grabbing her thigh and putting it over his shoulder. This caused him to go even deeper, making him groan in pleasure.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Reborn!" Violet grunted and yelled, on the verge of coming. She felt his pubic bone rubbing against her clit, and then she was coming. "Ah... oh! Reborn!" She said, clenching around his cock like a vice.

"Ah, _belleza!_ That's it, come for me." Reborn exclaimed, as his orgasm hit him hard. He continued to pump into Violet, milking his orgasm for as much pleasure as he could. He collapsed next to her, then pulled her closer for a languid kiss. "Mmm. That was amazing." He said, as she buried her face in his neck.

They laid there for awhile,each quietly thinking. Eventually, Reborn's stomach started growling. Violet chuckled. "Should we tame that beast?" She asked with a smirk. "How about I order some room service?" She asked, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Sounds good. Then you can _truly_ tame my beast." He said, bringing her hand to his groin. Violet laughed, then asked him his order. They ordered fruit, pastries and omlettes, and devoured the food after it arrived.

"How long are you going to be in _Italia_?" Reborn asked as he sipped his expresso.

"Well, we were planning on going to Naples to visit Blaise, but now he is here. I would like to go to Sicily. After that, I have no plans." Violet said.

"Are you going back to England? How long of a vacation are you taking?" He asked, looking very interested in her answer.

Violet made a face. "I have no set time frame, as it is not really a vacation per se. I really just needed to get away from the archaic clusterfuck that is the British Wizarding World." She said, making him snort.

Reborn found himself in an odd position. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay with him. He just wanted her- full stop. He knew that he was not a good or nice man, but he had been through Hell in his lifetime. He deserved something good for once.

"Why go back? You could stay with me. We can go anywhere in the world that you want. I'll take you to onsen in Japan, teahouses in China, mountains in Tibet - anything you desire, I will give you." Reborn said, looking into her eyes earnestly, and with passion.

Violet was overwhelmed, could she really do it? Could she leave the world she knew behind, and travel with a virtual stranger? It would be risky, and she may get her heart broken, but could she really afford to lose this chance? She had always thought of others, putting the world's needs above her own. Maybe it was time to be selfish. She should grasp what she wanted with both hands, and keep it as long as she could.

"Where would we go first?" She asked, causing him to smirk in victory.


	9. Under Cloudy Skies

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 ** _Warning: Innuendo_** ** _, bad language._**

 **Ti voglio tanto bene- I care about you very much.** **(Italian)**

 **Mon frere- My brother (French)**

 **Je t'aime- I love you (French)**

Chapter 9

After a long, _satisfying_ shower, Violet and Reborn dressed, then met up with Blaise and Draco.

"Well, don't you look like the cat who got the canary?" Blaise said, grinning at Violet and Reborn.

"Oh _no_ , Blaise. I think she definitely got the _cream_ , not the canary." Draco said, in a tone drier than dust.

Reborn smirked, while Blaise snorted.

"Oh? Don't be jealous, love. I know how much you adore _cream_ , but I am sure you will get a taste soon." Violet said sweetly, her smile full of teeth.

They settled down at a table, ordering lunch. After a light meal, they started to discuss their next location.

"I know Vi wanted to go to Sicily, which is fine by me." Draco said.

Reborn cleared his throat, causing the other's to give him their attention. "There is a lot of Mafia activity near Sicily, _cara._ Maybe it would be best to stay away from that area." He said, giving Violet a speaking look.

Draco held back a smirk by the merest thread, and actually sat back in his chair slightly. This was gonna be _good._

Violet focused her sharp gaze directly at Reborn. "Excuse me?" She said, her tone causing all three men to shiver. Blaise and Draco were well aware that it was _that_ tone- that one right there- that she used before the pain came.

Reborn, new to Violet as he was, had _no idea_ exactly how close he was treading to danger. Blaise and Draco winced in sympathy for the poor, misguided man.

"I would do everything I could to protect you, Violet. But it's best to just avoid the area." Reborn said. He felt slightly nonplussed that his 'danger sensor' was poitively _blaring_ at him to _stop talking._ He just wasn't sure why.

Draco's chair scraped loudly against the pavement as he put as much distance as possible between him and Reborn. Reborn looked quizically towards Draco at the noise, and froze at the look of abject _horror_ on his and Blaise's face.

"You think," Violet started, her voice silky and practically _leaking_ killing intent. "that _I_ need to be protected?" Violet said, raising her eyebrow at the arrogant Hitman.

Every cell in Reborn's body was screaming at him to _tread very carefully._ He could feel Violet's magic wafting from her body. So much _power_ , it was a physical weight. He realised then how ridiculous what he had said sounded. He had implied that she could not protect herself. A war hero. A woman who had killed a Dark Lord that had held Europe in such terror, that they still would not say his _name._ _"_ Of course not, _bella._ You are a very capable Witch. I have _no doubt whatsoever_ , that you can protect yourself. I would try to protect you, not because you cannot do it yourself, but because... _ti_ _voglio tanto bene."_ Reborn said, shifting in his seat at his confession.

Violet's look softened, and she smiled warmly at Reborn. Blaise and Draco started breathing again, surprised and impressed that the Hitman had defused the situation so quickly.

"I care about you very much, as well. However, I am not one to let fear run my life. I will be going to Sicily, with or without you. Are you coming with?" Violet said resolutely. She had let enough of her life be dictated by others. She refused to do so ever again.

Reborn seemed to understand, but looked apprehensive. "Of course, _bellezza._ I will show you all the delights of the area." Reborn said, gripping her hand, and kissing the back of it.

"You are a sexy motherfucker, Mr Reborn. Have you ever sampled the delights of the masculine form?" Blaise said, leering at the Hitman.

Draco smacked the back of Blaise's head, while Violet snorted at the look on Reborn's face. "Stop it, you miserable whore! Violet would have your cock detached from your body within 10 seconds flat." Draco said, furrowing his brow at Blaise.

"5 seconds flat, Draco. Do not underestimate me." Violet said with a chuckle.

Reborn cleared his throat. "I have never been tempted by the male form. I consider myself a connoisseur of beautiful women." He said, gazing into Violet's eyes.

"Smooth bastard." Draco said under his breath, looking reluctantly impressed.

"So... I have decided after Sicily to continue my travels. Reborn has offered to accompany me. I think I would like to go to Japan first." Violet said nervously. She wasn't sure how Draco would take this.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You plan to travel to Asia with a man you have just met?" He asked incredulously.

"How Gryffindor." Blaise said, voice deadpan.

Violet's face closed off, becoming colder, more haughty. "I am an excellent judge of character, _Malfoy._ As you both well know." She said.

Draco paled slightly at the implication. Violet had had every reason to never give him a chance. Even he could admit he had been a nasty, little shit. She had seen something in him, though. She had not listened to any of her 'friends' who tried to convince her otherwise.

"You are right, Vi. You are an excellent judge of character. I also know from personal experience that once you give someone your loyalty, it takes a lot to shake it. I love you like a sister, Violet. Just be careful." Draco said, for once looking earnest and serious.

Violet got up, and hugged her dearest friend. "Of course, _mon frere. Je t'aime._ " Violet said, kissing Draco's brow.

"I will protect Violet with my very life. You have my word." Reborn said, and he meant every word.

The thought alone was shocking to Reborn. What was he _doing?_ He did not trust people, or care for virtual strangers. He just wasn't wired that way. Betrayal was a fact of life to him. The less people you trust, or care about, the less it hurt later. They would either stab you in the back at first opportunity, or die - leaving you either way. What was so different about Violet? Why did he feel so _warm, and protective_ of her?

Why had he been so drawn to her in the first place? She was beautiful, yes. Brave and sexy? Sure. But he had met other women who had those attributes. Why was he so attached to her? He felt almost a physical pressure when she had left the room earlier. He _missed_ her- as absurd as that was - given that she was in the very next room! He felt the need to constantly touch her. Physical contact soothed something almost primitive inside of him.

 _Oh Dios Mio!_ Was it possible? Had he _harmonized_ with Violet?! He wasn't sure, but he needed to be. He looked at Violet, and unfurled his flames. He reached out to her, coaxing her own latent flames out to play.

Reborn was astonished by what he found. What he thought was her primary Cloud Flames, and secondary Sky Flames, was upon closer inspection, the exact opposite! Her Sky was hiding behind her Cloud! Her flames also appeared to be loosening, in the first stages of _activation_. He had never heard of such a thing happening without a life threatening situation!

How was this possible? And worse, what was he going to do about it?


	10. Tact (or lack thereof)

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 ** _Warning: Probably OOC, characters. (How do you even write Xanxus?) Bad language. (He is not_ that _OOC!)_**

 _Italics denote Italian_

Chapter 10

Violet was floating in a swimming pool, in a small town near Sicily. The small Manor house was part of the Potter properties, and it was absolutely beautiful. The gardens were blooming with life, and color. Flowering bushes, trees and white gravel pathways dotted a large area of countryside, and a pond sat on the idyllic grounds.

The Manor itself was three stories, with ten bedrooms, and twelve bathrooms. The pool was a sharp rectangle, with dark blue tiles. Violet loved the Estate on sight, so they had decided to stay there for awhile. Draco had gone to Naples with Blaise, leaving her and Reborn alone.

Reborn had gone into town, to get food to stock the kitchen. Dolce (the Manor's House Elf) could have gone, but Reborn wanted to cook for Violet. He was picky about selecting his own ingredients. After he left, she had gone through her bags, unpacked, and gotten out some swimsuits.

She was currently wearing a string bikini the same green as her eyes. The eyes in question were covered in Ray-Bans, and she was sunning herself on a huge, inflateable, raft. Her scarlett hair was in a messy bun, and she was listening to The Beastie Boyz on her ipod. Luckily, she had used a sunscreen potion. Otherwise, she would be the color of an angry Weasely.

Some time later, she heard the terrace doors open. "Vi? You out there?" Reborn called.

"On the floaty, in the pool." Violet answered, turning the floaty to face the terrace. "Almost naked." She said, wickedly. "Care to join - oh! I am sorry. I didn't know we had visitors." Violet said, blushing. " _Give me just a moment, please. I'll be right there."_ She said, starting to speak Italian. She slipped off of the float, and swam to the side of the pool, pulling herself over the side.

The Tenth Vongola Boss, along with the Head of their Independant Asassination Squad (The Varia) were standing next to Reborn on the terrace. Tsuna was gaping at the sight of the woman coming out of the pool. She was hot! And water was rushing down her curvacious figure.

Xanxus was also enjoying the view, eyes trailing down her body, following the path of the water. He smirked, then jerked forward. Reborn had stepped in between the two boys, and wacked them both on the back of the head.

"Stop ogling my lover, boys." He said, glaring at them. "Violet, this is Tsuna and Xanxus. Xanxus runs a sort of guild of asassins called the Varia. Tsuna is the Tenth Vongola Boss. Boys, this is Violet Potter, Woman-Who-Conquered, yada yada yada. More importantly, mine! So hands off!" Reborn said, handing her a towel to cover herself, and dry with.

"Lucky bastard. Good thing you are not a midget anymore, yes? Otherwise, you would be watching _me_ woo the lovely Lady." Xanxus said, giving Violet a smouldering look.

"Sure... let's go with that." Violet said with an unimpressed look on her face, and a deadpan tone.

Reborn snorted, and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry to bring these two here without notice, _cara_. I ran into them at the market, where they had ditched their various Guardians. I want to see how long it will take their incompetent staff to find them." Reborn said, smirking.

"It's fine. The more, the merrier. How about we have Dolce cook tonight? That way we can focus on our guests." Violet said.

"Sounds good. Why don't you get dressed after speaking to Dolce? You are very distracting, wearing that." Reborn said, stroking her waist.

"I'll just take a quick shower, then be right down. Would you guys like to eat on the terrace, or inside?" Violet asked.

"Outside would be nice. Thank you for the invitation." Tsuna said shyly.

"I don't care as long as there is alcohol involved." Xanxus said.

"Outside it is, then. Please make yourselves at home." Violet said. She kissed Reborn's cheek, then left to wash up.

The men sat down at the large wooden table, in the shade of an umbrella. Various drinks appeared on the nearby bar area, and the men helped themselves.

"So. She is a hot piece of ass. Where on Earth did you find her?" Xanxus said, dodging the bullet that Reborn shot at him.

"HIEEE! Watch those bullets, Reborn! What would your Lady say if she saw you shoot somebody?" Tsuna scolded, horrified.

Reborn smirked. "Considering she killed some sloppy hitman sent after me with a poisoned dagger, not much. I doubt she would enjoy having the cobblestones cleaned, though -so she would probably chastise me for that." Reborn said wryly. "Close your mouth, Dame Tsuna!" He said, amused.

"That is sexy as fuck. She need a job? I could help her become Quality. I'm sure I could find a use for her." Xanxus said, trying to wind Reborn up.

"Watch your fucking mouth, kid! Violet is a Lady, so you better treat her like one." Reborn said, baring his teeth at the young upstart.

Both men were shocked at how vehement Reborn was. They had _never_ seen him like this about anyone else. He must care about her a great deal, to defend her honor, so.

Tsuna cleared his throat. "So are there a lot of cloudy skies in England?" He said, trying to defuse the situation. The silence after that statement was deafening, broken only by the sound of a gun cocking.

"Care to repeat that?" Reborn asked, voice a dangerous purr. People knowing about Violet's flame types would put her in constant danger. He would keep her safe for as long as he could.

"No guns at the table, honey. You can shoot your friends after dinner." Violet said, breaking the stalemate. She had put on a light blue halter dress, and it fit her beautifully.

"Yes, dear." Reborn deadpanned, putting his gun away.

"In answer to your question, the skies in England are usually cloudy. We are rather known for the dreary weather." Violet said, with humor. She winked at Reborn, then rang a small bell, causing the table to fill with food.

Grilled fish, sauteed vegetables, caprese salad and fresh bread were loaded on the table. "Help yourselves. Save room for dessert, we have homemade gelato." Violet said, smiling.

What followed was one of the oddest dinners that Tsuna had ever been to- and that was saying something since he headed the Vongola!

Both guests came to one conclusion throughout the meal. Violet was the perfect amount of crazy to fit right in.

Reborn had truly met his match.


	11. I Just Wanted Some Mangoes

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 ** _WARNING: Violence. Bad language. Possibly OOC._**

 **Capiti- Understood?**

Chapter 11

"How did we end up in this situation, again?" Violet asked, as she ran with Reborn. They were dodging bullets, as Reborn shot back with uncanny precision.

"Just run, _cara_. I'd rather not have to dig a bullet out of you later." Reborn said sardonically, while shooting a mook in the head. His blood splattered in a halo all around him, and Reborn heard Violet's breath hitch. He thought that was strange, Vi seemed immune to gore. She had to be, given all she had seen. He shook it off, and they continued to run through the streets of Sicily.

It all started innocently enough. Xanxus and Violet had become friends (Reborn _hated_ it). He was over to help Violet access her Sky flames. They had been working hard for several hours, when Violet decided she wanted mangoes. There were none in the house, so for a break from working, she decided to walk to the market to see if they had any.

Obviously, Xanxus Di Vongola, and an unknown, awakening Sky, walking seemingly alone in the market was a temptation the desperate, lower Families would not miss.

They tried to snatch Violet, first. After those two men died screaming, by Violet's concealed daggers, all Hell broke loose. Xanxus took exception to Violet being attacked while obviously under his protection, and he took out his targets with extreme predjudice.

She could not use magic, in front of so many witnesses, so Violet was limited to physical attacks, her weapons, and wandless magic until they got somewhere more secluded. She looked delicate, but she was a warrior. She was taking down just as many opponents as Xan. The only problem was, she had to do it 'close range'. Her aggressors had guns, and could stay far away. She would be fine if she could use her magic, but her hands were tied.

Reborn had been a few streets over, enjoying an espresso after seeing a man about a job. Hearing the commotion, he made his way over, lazily. He picked up the pace as soon as he heard Violet was involved. He saw her duck to avoid being shot, and Xanxus manage to kill the mook shooting at her. What the fuck was going on?

Coming back to a few minutes later, they had seperated. Xanxus breaking off to hopefully divide their pursuers. Reborn being there had dramatically cut down on their number, and the head shot was the last straw. They all ran. Trying to kill the World's Greatest Hitman to kidnap an obviously combat trained Sky, just was not worth it. As Reborn and Violet stopped behind a wharehouse, Violet collapsed, gasping.

"Violet! What?" Reborn gasped, pulling her up from the ground. He was shocked to find her wet with blood.

"Shot. Stray bullet. Ricocheted. Hit ribs." Violet gritted out painfully, between clenched teeth.

"Shit! When?" Reborn said. He was livid that Violet had gotten hurt.

"Just before you got here. Dolce." Violet said, weakly. The elf arrived, and with a glance at the situation, took over.

"Oh, Mistress Violet! Let's gets yous both home right away!" Dolce said, before popping Reborn and Violet right into the Master Suite.

With the help of the house elf, Reborn got Violet undressed, and cleaned up the area.

"Can you fix it?" Reborn asked Dolce. He knew he had Sun Flames, but he was no healer. Magic was something else entirely.

Dolce's ears drooped in sadness and shame. "No, Master Hitman. Dolce is sorry, but Dolce is not knowing no healing, Sir. Would Master like Dolce to call a Healer?"

Reborn thought for just a second. Violet was unconcious, and may not know any healing. He did not know how to get a hold of a magical healer, and this was caused by Mafia action.

"Yes, Dolce. I need you to find a Doctor named Trident Shamal. Hurry!" Reborn said. He held a cloth to Violet's side to slow the bleeding, and gave her a blood replenishing potion. Violet had showed him the wonders of potions and magical healing, he just wished he knew how to contact someone to heal her in an emergency situation! He knew Dolce could get her to the magical Healers in Sicily, but he did not think she would be happy with that. He trusted Shamal, and that was the only reason he was getting him. He did not know the names of her healers in Britain.

"What the fuck! Reborn?" Shamal sputtered as he appeared at the end of the bed.

"Later. Just help her. Or else!" Reborn growled. He was getting really worried about Violet. The wound was still bleeding sluggishly, and her breathing was weak.

Shamal stuttered at the sight of the gorgeous, almost naked girl, until he saw the wound. He got to work, using his flames for anesthesia. He pulled out the bullet fragments, one at a time. He then used his flames to fix the damages the bullet caused. He did not talk as he closed the wound, but he wondered. Who was this girl? What was her relationship to Reborn? How did this happen? And more importantly, was she single? She was hot! He thought, as he wiped the last of the blood off of her breast. It was wonderfully firm. Bouncy, with a beautiful, dark pink nipple. He wanted to-

"I will kill you slowly, and painfully. You will beg for the release of death." Reborn growled, causing Shamal to look up slowly.

"You will not think, look, or dream about Violet. Understood? She is a Lady. But more than that, she is _mine_. _Capiti?_ " Reborn said, face twisted. He had seen Shamal leering at Violet's naked body, even as he healed her! It angered and disgusted him.

"HEY! Hey, Hey! Understood!" Shamal said, throwing his hands up in the air. He was shocked to the core. Reborn was in a _committed relationship_? This was crazy, insane, madness!

His loud exclaimations had awoken Violet, who moaned at the soreness in her ribs, before opening her leafy green eyes. Shamal was shocked by their color, and could not deny that Reborn had found an entrancing woman.

"Who the Hell are you?" Violet asked pertly, voice hoarse. "Reborn?" She said, reaching blindly off towards where he was standing. That was interesting.

"Right here, _cara._ That is Shamal. He is a Doctor friend of mine. I didn't know if you'd trust the magical doctors here, and I didn't know yours. I trust Shamal, so I sent Dolce to get him. I hope that was acceptable? We need to make an emergency plan, _amore._ We both seem to attract trouble." Reborn said, kissing her hand.

Shamal was shocked at how Reborn was acting. He had never seen him this head over heals about a woman! It was weird, hilarious, yet slightly cute. He valued his life too much to say that out loud, though. Reborn was holding a glass of water up to her mouth, and had a hand on the small of her back right now. He was literally _fussing_.

"Ok. So, The bullet was broken into five smaller fragments. You had two broken ribs, and two of the fragments had puctured your lung. I fixed that, and removed the bullet, repairing your ribs. Your blood level is actually pretty good, though I don't know why-" Shamal said, when he was interrupted by Reborn.

"I gave her a blood replenishing potion while we waited." He said, rubbing his thumb across her hand.

"Oh. That's good, then. Rest, and fluids are what you need for a couple of days. No strenuous activity. If you have shortness of breath, develop a fever, or severe pain, contact me or another medical professional as soon as possible." Shamal rattled off, voice on auto-pilot.

"Does 'strenuous activity' include sex?" Violet asked, a flush on her face.

"The way Reborn has it? Yes." Shamal said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reborn asked, voice icy.

Shamal looked at Violet, then Reborn. "You _fuck_ , Reborn. You don't make 'gentle love' which is all her condition would currently allow. Give it a week, then you can get back in the saddle, ok?" Shamal said

He never saw the fist coming.

Reborn didn't realise yet that Violet thought that Shamal was right. So far, all they had done was _fuck_. She wanted Reborn to make love to her, but was begining to despair. She had initially wanted a fling in a foreign country to jump start her life. She quickly discovered she just wasn't made for flings. She wanted a real relationship with Reborn. Did he want that? She wasn't sure.

Sure, he didn't want his friends flirting with her, but what did that really mean in the long run? Did he want her for keeps, or just for fun?

She really needed to find out, but how?

Violet had always been extremely oblivious.


	12. Fare L' Amore

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

WARNING: **Many may consider this OOC, but this is how I picture Reborn at this stage of his life. (Who doesn't want a dangerous bad boy, with a heart of gold?)**

 _Sei il mio cuore- You are my heart._

Chapter 12

Reborn was acting extra cautious around her, and it was getting weird. Violet wasn't sure what to make of it. It started the night she was shot. Xanxus had called to check on her, and when he found out what happened, he insisted on sending his Sun Officer to check on her. Lussuria was a real hoot! Anyway, Reborn seemed to think that her injury was worse than it was, and was being a mother hen.

"Bambina, please take it easy! I know the damage was fixed, but you still need to rest. Let me take care of you, cara." Reborn pleaded, eyes sincere.

"I can take my own shower, Reborn! You are being ridiculous!" Violet said, exasperated.

"I care about you, Violet! Why can't you just humor me?" Reborn said, stroking her cheek softly.

Violet felt tears pool in her eyes. "Do you, _really?_ "

Reborn's face fell at how _shocked_ she sounded. His initial reaction at her question in the past, would have been to run. He had lived too long, however, to be such a coward now. His life had been on hold so long, and he finally had a chance to be a part of something beautiful. He was going to grab it with both hands, and not run away from his heart.

" _Amore_. Can't you see that I am falling in love with you?" Reborn whispered, pulling her into his arms, and burying his face in her neck.

Violet's breath hitched, and she stiffened in shock. "Reborn! _What?_ " She asked breathlessly. She heard him suck in a breath, and he pulled back, gripping her upper arms. Reborn searched her face, looking into her eyes earnestly.

"You have no idea, do you?" He asked, genuinely shocked. "You are such a beautiful soul, Violet. You are so brilliant- a bright flame shining amoungst the shadows of this ugly world. I have used those shadows as my playground. Made my home there. I _know_ that you are too good, too pure for someone like me, but I don't care. I will do everything I can to make sure you never regret this." Reborn exclaimed, voice full of passion.

He wiped a tear that had fallen, off of her cheek with his calloused thumb. "I am a selfish, possesive man. I have bathed in the blood of my enemies, and never wavered. I would give it all up- everything - to keep you safe, and near me. I am not a good man, _cara_. But I will be the best man I am capable of. Could you ever come to love me, Violet?" He asked, begging her with his eyes for an answer.

Violet was shaking in reaction to Reborn's heartfelt plea. She never would have thought that he could be so sweet. So romantic. Feel so deeply. She threw her arms around his neck, and clutched him to her chest, sobbing.

"Reborn! I... I think you _are_ a good man! Maybe not traditionally, but a good man in every way that counts. I have been falling for you, but so frightened to let myself. I never believed you would want something long term, and it was breaking my heart. You deserve _so much_ in life, love. Let me be the one to give it to you." Violet said, holding his face in her hands.

Reborn felt a tear slide down his cheek, and his heart soared. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, and kissed her passionately. Laying her gently back on the bed, he balanced on his elbows, and continued to drink from her mouth.

"Let me make love to you, Violet? I promise to be careful." Reborn asked against her ear, his hot breath causing her to shudder.

"Yes, baby. _Please_." Violet sighed, running her hands through his wild hair. She tugged on it sharply as he bit her shoulder, not harshly, but with arousing pressure.

"I'm going to take you apart, slowly. Show you what you mean to me." He said, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and kissing each inch of skin revealed.

She was wearing one of his yellow, button- down shirts, and the sight of her in his clothes was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. "You are so sexy, _bella_. Want to devour you." Reborn said, pulling the shirt open.

"Mmm.You are welcome to a taste anytime." Violet moaned, clutching his head to her breast as he sucked her nipple.

"In that case..." Reborn said, then smirked wickedly. Soon Violet felt his lithe body slither down the bed, before leaning down and running his talented tongue up her slit. She grabbed his hair, moaning loudly at the feeling of his tongue on her. He basked in all of her moans, her pleasured cries ringing through the room.

"Reborn! _Please._ Need you inside me." Violet begged, tugging him up her body.

"Your wish is my command, tesoro." Reborn growled, and started shedding his clothes.

As soon as he was naked, Reborn settled over Violet, supporting his weight on his elbows. He looked deeply into her eyes as he entered her, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"Oh! Yes, love!" Violet exclaimed, as his hips met hers.

Reborn closed his eyes briefly in reaction, but opened them quickly. Their hips moved slowly, each relishing the feeling of their bodies connected. Violet thrust back, staring into his eyes with pure adoration in her own.

They made love like they had all the time in the world. Bodies intwined, hearts full. Their kisses eventually became desperate, their thrusts more frantic.

"Sei il mio cuore! Ti amo, Violet." Reborn exclaimed as he felt her come apart in his arms. He quickly followed, his face buried in her neck.

Violet peppered Reborn's face with kisses, whispering words of love, and reverence. They fell asleep, content in each other's arms.

One thing was for sure, everything had now changed. Whether it was for good, or for ill, was not yet clear.


End file.
